


Phone Call (DonnieXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Casey - Freeform, Casey Jones - Freeform, Donatello x reader - Freeform, Donnie - Freeform, F/M, Leo - Freeform, Michelangelo - Freeform, Raph - Freeform, Raphael - Freeform, Reader-Insert, TMNT, donatello - Freeform, donnie x reader, leonardo - Freeform, mikey - Freeform, teenage mutant ninja turtles (2012) - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Donnie is awkward on the phone, we all know this, but it's kinda cute.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, donnie/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Phone Call (DonnieXReader)

You had to admit one of your new found favorite things was when you called Donnie. He had this oddly cute way of trying to be cool but he always fumbled over his words and grew nervous which always made you giggle. It was so cute. But you never could figure out why he did it. He never did it when he was on the phone with anyone else as far as you knew so what made you so special? From what you’d heard from his brothers he use to do that with April but every time you asked why they just glanced at each other with a knowing smirk and refused to tell you anything further. Was it because you were a girl? From what you understood they only knew three and one of said three wanted to kill them, or use to it was complicated with Karai right now. You even asked Master Splinter but he just said some quote or riddle that you didn’t understand. Casey just shrugged it off to him being a shy nerd while April would giggle and protest she didn’t know anything when her face said she knew exactly what was causing that. So you were left alone to wonder what it meant. Did you make him nervous? He did get kind of jumpy when you were around so that might be it. But why? You hadn’t done anything that could cause such a reaction had you? You couldn’t remember doing anything. Hearing something you glanced at the sound that had pulled you from your thoughts you smiled seeing who it was. Picking up your cell phone you answered, “Hey.”

“Hey (name).” Donnie replied grinning happily sense you picked up. He knew you would, and if not called him back moments later, but he still got so excited, “So, what are you doing later?”

You couldn’t help but grin hearing his tone change from normal to smooth knowing what would soon happen, “Oh nothing~. Why did you have something in mind?” Three…two…one…

“O-oh well…uh no not really I, um, just…” Think Donnie! He already asked (name) what she was up to so he couldn’t take it back. Maybe just say he was curious? No he did that last time and that would be weird if he did it again right? Jeez he wanted to just be brave like Leo and Raph or at least have the guts to ask you out like Mikey would but no, he was a big chicken in a shell and just couldn’t seem to work up the nerve to ask you on a date. He’d tried many times but every time he opted out and said something else entirely. He was curious. He was worried about you being alone because you knew them. He was worried because you were getting sick. He wanted to help you with your homework. Mikey probably had a list of all of the lame excuses he’d made up by now. “…well you know I was just wondering because there was that marathon tonight and I know it’s your favorite show and yea.”

Your smile softened hearing him say this. Gosh he was the sweetest guy you probably would ever meet, aside from Mikey, and the greatest best friend you could ever ask for. He was always there for you no matter what time of day. You’d called him a number of times at night and early morning crying because of a nightmare or because you couldn’t sleep and he always showed up with in ten minutes to hold you until everything was alright again. Every time you were near him you hoped he would ask you out yet it never happened and that saddened you; but if he didn’t like you there was nothing you could do about it. “Funny you should bring that up, I was hopping you could come over here and watch it with me? Like maybe a sleep over?”

His heart nearly stopped hearing you ask that. Did you just ask him- no you were his friend, there was no way you’d ever like a him like that…no matter how desperately he wished you would. But having you as a best friend would be enough as long as you were happy. “I-i’d have to ask Sensei…hold on.”

So there you sat for a number of minutes waiting for him to answer if he could or not. You were pretty sure Sensei would allow him to, you had known the family for a good while so he trusted you, but still understood why he would want to ask first. Hearing him pick back up the phone and say he could only made your smile turn into a grin, “Cool. I’ll see you soon.” Hanging up you sighed and did a little dance before rushing out of your room to get some snacks and an extra blanket not bothering with the pillows sense you had like ten in your room at all times.

The evening went well. You two talked and snacked while watching the marathon snuggled under the blankets. The conversation went from how he had been to his brothers to the show to how you’d been back to the show then about some games followed by some new tech he’d made and so on. You were having a wonderful time and from what you saw so was he. After a few hours the conversations died down and you both were leaning on one another as you silently watched the show un aware that his gaze was on you.

Gosh you were so beautiful. You had such passion for the things you cared about and god if you didn’t have the cutest laugh he’d ever heard. Every time he heard it he just wanted to melt. If only he could tell you how he felt, how badly he wanted you to be his and he yours. But he was scared. Scared you’d never feel the same. Scared of losing you completely. “So, uh, (name)…is there, um, anyone you like?” He asked softly hoping you hadn’t heard.

“Well…if I’m being honest yea there is this one guy…” she smiled warmly though didn’t quite know what brought this on.

His heart sank. “Oh…well whats he like?”

“He’s tall. Super sweet. Kind of shy. Handsome. Smart. Always there when I need him and always makes time for me. Oh and he’s got this cute thing he does when talking on the phone and he gets all nervous.” You giggled feeling him tense.

Donnie glared off to the side. Jerk better treat you right or he might go missing. “Well who is he?” Casey was out he wasn’t smart or shy. Raph was out too he wasn’t tall or shy. Leo wasn’t shy either. Mikey wasn’t tall or smart so it wasn’t anyone he knew sense you said he and the only other person he knew was a girl.

Sitting up you turned to caress his cheek and smile at him but giggled seeing his confused blushing face. Leaning closer you kissed him softly for a moment before pulling back, “You.” After a moment you yelped as you were pulled into his lap in a cuddle like hug before laughing and hugging back as you blushed.

“I’m so glad…I like you to I’ve just been to shy to ask you out worried you’d never see me the same way.” he smiled then paused as your words sank in, “Wait…you really think I was cute all those times I got all nervous on the phone?”


End file.
